


Come and Get Me

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>相信這兩天各位腐友都被一美離婚的消息炸到了<br/>於是我污了一篇（啥）<br/>我個人本來就不相信愛情，也不喜歡婚姻制度<br/>（不要問我為啥我還寫愛情小說，想像跟現實不一樣嘛）<br/>所以這個消息是沒有傷到我的<br/>這篇文請各位慎入<br/>請先衡量自己對於RPS跟時事連結的接受度<br/>雖然我不喜歡婚姻制度，但我從來沒詛咒過一美的婚姻<br/>我可以把RPS跟現實切割開來，希望決定閱讀下去的你也可以</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Me

Michael甩上車門，力道可能有些過大，發出的巨響讓周遭的人疑惑且譴責的看向他。那讓Michael緊張的推了一下墨鏡並壓低了帽沿。現在是非常時期，他可不希望有人發現這是他常來的酒吧，更不想讓嗜血的媒體發現裡面正在等他──並且極有可能正在喝悶酒──的人。

他匆匆推門進入，摘下墨鏡時酒保一抬頭就認出了他，於是聰明的立刻移開視線，將個人空間還給他。Michael欣賞這傢伙，同時這也是他常來的原因。

過了一會Michael發現這次酒保的動作並非代表平常的含意，他的視線落在正前方，Michael仔細一看，認出吧台前的人。他隨意穿著T恤和牛仔褲，雙肩垮垮的，正在用吸管以不必要的力道攪動一杯淺淺的調酒。

Michael安靜的坐到他身邊。James看了他一眼，露出有些微醺的傻氣笑容。

「嗨，」他說，「米推薦的這兒很棒喔！Grace請我喝了豪──多酒！」

Michael傻眼的看著他。

「我的名字是Grey。」酒保皺起眉頭。「完全聽不懂他在說什麼。」

「我也常常聽不懂。」Michael誠實的說。「他喝了多少了？」

「讓你刷卡時會抓狂的程度。」酒保聳聳肩說。他看見Michael掛在嘴角的苦笑，於是開玩笑的問：「這幾年賺飽飽的萬磁王難道會餘額不足？」

「不，」Michael攤手道：「我是擔心待會我得把他揹出去。」

「用新娘抱吧，照片很值錢的。」酒保一臉認真的說。這傢伙，雖然平時很機靈，能夠注意到Michael光顧時想放鬆的需求，但自從他在網路上搜尋到一些女影迷寫的文章，並秀給Michael看以取笑他開始，Grey開起玩笑來就毫不手下留情。Michael的臉有點熱，並不是說他不喜歡那些文章，女性粉絲的想像力非常豐富，有時候拿來取悅一下自己很不錯，但被攤開來在陽光下討論就是另一回事了。

「嘿，米們討論的人正在米們面前！」James大聲抗議道。

「噓──」Michael連忙摀住James的嘴。「小聲點，現在很多小報想打聽你離婚的事，別引人注目──」

Michael說完才意識到自己脫口而出敏感字眼了，他簡直想打自己一巴掌。接著他又發現為了阻止James大聲嚷嚷，他以一種很親密的姿勢抱著James的雙肩並按住他的嘴。Michael像燙到一般迅速收回雙手。

James藍色的雙眼盯著他，隨後視線落到酒杯裡。他安靜的吸了口調酒。

「呃，我很抱歉。」Michael說，他的大腦飛快的轉著，天知道他最不擅長的就是安慰人。「我不是有意要──唔──我──」

「沒關係。」James說，他看起來像是忽然完全清醒了。「窩不會逃避這個話題，既然已經發生了，就面對它。窩是這麼想的。」

Michael有些鬆了口氣。「你現在是什麼感覺？」

「讓窩想想，唔──迷惑，緊張，結訴，無奈……」他歪頭思考了一下，這一瞬間開始，他似乎又回到微醺的狀態。「──平靜。」

「聽起來像個過程。」

「沒錯。」James說，他臉上帶著放鬆的表情，顯然已經有過一段自我對話。「窩想窩們都沒力氣假裝了。能夠和平結訴餅不算太糟，對嗎？」

「是的。」Michael說。事實上他仍舊聽不懂James說的，但同意他絕對是必須的。

James瞇起雙眼，用一種他上節目時習慣性表現出來的促狹笑容看著Michael。「米看起來很緊張。」

「我擔心你憂鬱。」Michael誠摯的說。那會是最令他心痛的事。

「猶豫倒不會。」James打了個酒嗝，笑嘻嘻的說。「窩比較想──找個人狠狠的操一頓。」

Michael全身的肌肉立刻繃緊了，他暗咒了一聲，這下意識的反應令他懊惱，雖然他立刻放鬆身體，但大概已經太晚了。James若有所思的看著他，嘴角慢慢形成了一個了然的弧度。

「噢，米想操窩。」James說，他煽情的舔著嘴唇靠近Michael，他們溫熱的身體幾乎貼在一起。「米一直都想，對不對？」

「你喝醉了，James。」Michael艱難的說。這聽起來好像他以前演過的某部愛情片台詞。老套，但真實。

「拜偷，米知道窩沒有那麼醉。」James說，他曖昧的笑了起來。

Michael覺得有點暈眩。James鮮紅欲滴的嘴唇很近很近，只要他假裝坐不穩椅子就能吻到。但是那會讓他很有負罪感，他的好友現在有點醉，而且可能正在情緒低潮，佔好友的便宜這種事不符合Michael正在一點一滴崩解的道德觀。

「米愛窩，對不對？」James鍥而不捨的問。他幾乎要坐到Michael大腿上了。

「我當然愛你，我們都很愛你，James。」Michael抿著唇說。「我，Jen，Hugh，Nick──」

「閉嘴，親愛的。」James打斷他說：「米知道窩說的是──跟這裡有關的。」

Michael差點丟臉的尖叫，James竟然在他的胯下抓了一把，而且找到正確位子後手就不離開了。他來來回回的愛撫Michael逐漸抬頭的老二。而Michael拿他一點辦法都沒有。

「停下，James──」Michael幾乎快喘不過氣來。這太令人招架不住了，他是渴望James的碰觸，但這個時間與地點──

「米不帶窩回去，窩就要去找別人。」James任性的說。

酒保非常是時候的大聲乾咳。James回頭看了他一眼。

「後面有汽車旅館。」酒保咧嘴笑道。「拜託兩位，不要逼我報警。」

James雙眼發光的看著酒保。「Grace，讓窩吻米。」

「我叫Grey，」酒保黑著臉道：「而且我不想吻你，快滾到後面去開房間吧。但是要先付酒錢。」

James掏出一張看起來像借記卡的東西，胡亂塞進了酒保手裡，然後就一把將Michael拽下了高腳椅，往後門走去。

「喂！Mc──Mike，你的卡！」酒保喊道。

「先抵押在米這。」James回道。「跟米買他一個晚上。」他指著Michael說。

Michael知道自己一定臉紅了。他真的拿James沒轍，一方面是個性使然，另一方面他又那麼愛他──是的，James該死的說對了──在James還有婚姻的束縛前，他就已經不太懂個人空間了，現在的James更像是全然拋棄了道德倫理的框架。Michael有點不安，但身體又很興奮。他卡在褲襠裡的腫脹器官讓快步走路變得困難。幸好汽車旅館果真就在酒吧的正後方。

「窩要房間。」James兩手拍在櫃台上說。「要愛愛用的，要有潤滑──」

「請給我們一個房間。我的朋友有點醉。」Michael急忙打斷他，滿臉通紅的跟櫃台服務人員說。

服務的那位年輕小伙子睜著圓圓的雙眼還有圓圓的嘴傻愣著。他肯定認出我們了。Michael汗如雨下的想著。他竟然興奮到忘記戴上墨鏡。這年輕人是不是準備拿起手機在推特上發一條「不唬爛！Magneto與Professor X來我們摩鐵開房間了！」的動態？該死。

「喂，有房間嗎？」James高聲問道。

「噢，噢，有的。」年輕服務員結結巴巴的說，他打鍵盤和拿出表格的手都在顫抖。

Michael迅速填完了資料並付款。James突然像是個小了10歲的男孩，拖著他蹦蹦跳跳的找到房間。在Michael手忙腳亂的開門時，他忽然發難，揪著Michael的上衣就吻了過來。Michael的後腦撞在門板上，痛的他眼冒金星。但是什麼都比不上撞在他心臟上的震驚與狂喜。

他不敢相信有一天這真的會發生，他們都單身，他和James接吻，他們入住了一間廉價的情趣商旅。James暴力的把他推進房間，胡亂扯掉了彼此的上衣、鞋襪與牛仔褲。

Michael不是處男了，但裸裎相見還是讓他有點害羞不自在，尤其是在渴望已久的人面前。James貪婪的盯著他勃起的老二，潔白的牙齒在下唇上又咬又蹭。「我終於見到本尊了。」他說：「嗨，巨大寶貝。」

James張嘴吞下他的陰莖，Michael吼道：「喔，操！」。這溼熱的快感，搭配上James的紅唇，一切都太不真實了。他可能會死在這張品質不佳且不甚乾淨的床上。死因是馬上風之類的。

髒話似乎讓James很興奮，他賣力的吸吮Michael完全勃起的性器，並且製造出一些非常下流的水聲。

「James──慢點──喔操！」Michael喊道。他希望這裡的隔音夠好，否則明天網路上大概會開始流傳他們的性愛錄音帶。

James吐出他的陰莖，調皮的舔了舔嘴唇，做出一個剛吃完什麼美味佳餚的下流表情。Michael覺得心臟快爆炸了。

「味道好重。」James瞇眼笑道，「米趕著來操窩，都不記得要先沖澡？」

「我早上有沖過。」Michael紅著臉反駁道，不過他馬上意識到James在用語言刺激他的羞恥感，這狡猾的蘇格蘭演員。

「窩喜歡米的味道。」James舔著嘴唇說。他再度低下頭去，這次扶著Michael直挺挺的老二，舌頭在兩顆陰囊上緩慢的舔了一圈。

「喔！」Michael再度大吼。

James抬起頭來，左手快速的套弄Michael的陰莖，右手找到了房間裡附的潤滑劑。Michael完全陷入滔天的欲望中，看不見任何得救的希望。James的嘴和手怎麼能把他推進如此深不見底的性慾之海裡？他光是看見James全裸就足以讓老二勃起到發痛，嘴裡乾的能喝掉一整個湖泊的水了，更何況是James正含著他的陰莖。

直到他的性器停止傳來刺激時，Michael才能勉強看清楚眼前的一切。James正擠出一大灘的潤滑劑抹在自己的老二和臀部上。他平常藏在褲子裡的部份蒼白美麗，像10幾歲的少年一樣細嫩。James的陰莖也很大，雖不及Michael自己的那般長，但視覺上的美觀足以讓他口乾舌燥了。現在那個美麗的器官泛著水光，James一手愛撫它，另一隻手則在自己臀間抽送。嘴裡不斷溢出愉悅難耐的呻吟。

Michael瞪大眼睛看著，口水都快流出來了。James美的讓人不惜拿生命來換一次看他自瀆的機會。光是看這樣的表演、聽著他的喘息，Michael就快射了，連碰自己的老二都不必。

James緩緩睜開眼睛，看見Michael的神情時慵懶的笑了起來。他起身把Michael推倒在枕頭堆上，胯著雙腿坐在Michael的腹部上。

「你準備好了嗎？」James問。

這難道不是應該由我來問嗎？Michael想著，覺得有些詭異。仔細思考起來，這整件事都是James在主導，好像不太對勁，他男人的尊嚴上哪兒去了？是不是在James碰觸到他的那一瞬間就全下地獄了？不過Michael很快就無法繼續想下去，James扶著他的老二，他敏感的龜頭在溫暖美好的臀縫間滑動，舒服的令人嘆息，接著碰到了一處溼熱的皺摺，Michael反射性的全身顫抖了一下。

「噢我的天。」Michael艱難的吐息道。

James對他笑了一下，他的臀部緩緩下沉，同時間Michael感覺到自己的陰莖擠進了極具壓迫感的甬道。James在他身上做著深呼吸，瘋狂的舔著嘴唇，一鼓作氣的完全納入他的陰莖。Michael乾啞的吼著，這緊窒的程度讓他不由自主的想挺腰。

「米真的──好大啊。」James露出一個意亂情迷的笑容。這讓Michael的自控力更加薄弱。

「你沒事嗎？」Michael擔憂的問。剛剛James坐下來的那股很勁令他心裡發毛，但看起來James做的挺順利。

「沒有。驚訝嗎？」James輕鬆的笑著說。「這不是窩第一次這麼做了。」

Michael瞪大眼睛看著他。有點失落，更多的是震驚。他張大嘴不知道該說什麼。

「前列腺高潮，很迷人的。」James舔著嘴唇說。「米也該試試。」

「你有跟男人過───？」Michael吞嚥著問。

James笑意不減的看著他，答非所問。「也許這就是她想離婚的原因，誰知道呢。」

接著他不給Michael時間多問，抬起臀部，立刻又坐了下去。他們兩人都倒抽了口氣。

「對我溫柔點，」Michael喘息著說。

「說的好像米才是被操的人。」James笑了起來，有點上氣不接下氣。他故技重施，這次速度更快了些。

Michael像個丟盔棄甲的敗將，攤開雙手雙腳任James為所欲為。古代打敗仗的將士大概也有幾個會碰到這種事吧？淪為敵方將領的洩慾工具。不過如果能夠成為James的洩慾工具，Michael願意打一萬次敗仗。

「米這麼長──」James歡快的說，「要碰到前列腺很容易──」

他在Michael身上換各種角度操著自己，發出各種色情到極點的呻吟聲。Michael喪失了對時間的判斷力，這場情慾的折磨進行了彷彿有一世紀那麼久，他卻巴不得再更久一點。他的老二滑出James的臀縫，再猛然被完全包裹進滑溜溜的後穴裡，沒有幾個男人禁得起這樣的對待。

Michael幾乎被抽插逼到極限，James在一次坐下的時候挺起胸膛尖叫：「這裡──！好、好、好棒──」然後小幅度的痙攣著。Michael再也不能忍受了，他抱著James一躍而起，交換了位置。然後把James的兩條腿折起放在自己的肩膀上，扶著自己的陰莖再度插進那漂亮且令人迷失自我的後穴裡。

James真正尖叫了起來，兩隻手胡亂抓撓著Michael的前臂。你自找的，我才不會饒了你。他想，抽出陰莖直到粉紅色的皺摺依依不捨的吸著他的龜頭，然後再迅速推了進去。他顯然碰對了點，James又哭又叫，嘴唇幾乎合不起來，唾液十分煽情的流了出來，他的兩條腿像鉗子般緊緊夾住Michael。

「Michael、Michael──」James哭喊道：「窩就要──要──」接著他的身體一個大力抽動，尖叫著射了。一股一股的白濁體液噴在Michael的胸口還有腹部上。

Michael在反應過來時也大吼著射了，James高潮的表情實在太性感，而且Michael根本無法抵禦他後穴那一陣陣的絞緊。射精時猛烈的高潮讓他真的有接近死亡的感覺。在這麼美妙的情況下死亡的話，他絕對會下地獄的。

「這，太棒了──」James恍惚的說。「這是窩最爽的一次前列腺高潮……。」

Michael猛然吻住他，這番話讓他覺得自己幾乎要高潮第二次。他們用這姿勢抱在一起很久，吻的天翻地覆，高潮逐漸退去後才覺得腰酸背痛。他扶著James讓他在被窩裡找到一個舒適的位置躺著，那就是自己的胸膛上。

沉默蔓延開來時，Michael感到一陣麻養的不安。他竟然睡了James。美夢成真的感覺很好，但也嚇壞他了。他該如何面對未來的事？James明天早上會不會就把他從手機裡刪除？他們還有那麼多X-Men的電影宣傳，萬一他跟James吹了，這些該怎麼辦？

「嘿，想什麼呢？」James拍著他的臉頰問，手勁有點大，Michael估計酒精在他身上仍舊有作用。

他凝視了James一會兒。「在想我是不是該趁你還沒恨我前先道歉。」

「我為什麼會恨你？」James困惑的問。

「咳，不知道？因為我佔了你便宜？」Michael臉紅了起來。

James一臉不可思議的看著他，接著大笑了起來。「你是個笨蛋。」他歎道。

「在你面前，我的確是。」Michael說，然後突然覺得這話有些肉麻，他不希望James覺得他油嘴滑舌，幸好James看起來並不在意。

「是我佔了你便宜。」James說，他似乎有些罪惡感的低下頭，臉頰靠著Michael的胸膛。「我利用了你的對我的關心和愛意──抱歉，親愛的。我不是想傷害你，我想讓你知道，我沒有後悔跟你上床。」

「等你明天酒醒了──」

「別傻了，你看看我。」James打斷他幾乎要滿出胸口的不安發言。「我哪裡看起來像醉了？」

Michael眨眨眼，仔細的打量起剛和他翻雲覆雨一場的人。James臉上仍然有潮紅，那讓他看起來像是有天然的腮紅般可愛，除此之外他的確是清醒的。Michael突然發現是自己的詭異的罪惡感一直蒙蔽了判斷力。

「你真的不後悔？」Michael不敢置信的問道。

「我正在等你約我去喝咖啡。」James翻了個白眼。「或是約我再來一次情趣商旅。」

Michael依舊難以相信的瞪著他看，他可以相信嗎？James在期待一場與他的約會？Michael全身都飄在雲朵上。

「我可以得到你？」他又問道，這問題傻的可憐。而James愉悅的笑了。

「Come and get me, darling。」

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 兩年前當我開始寫X-Men的同人時，我是從鯊美開始萌的  
> 後來我漸漸轉向EC派  
> 因為寫（或翻譯）RPS是很有罪惡感的一件事  
> 我不知道讀者能不能體會  
> 包含在寫這篇其實我都還是一直有罪惡感  
> 很難用文字敘述出來，所以就這樣吧！  
> 希望大家看的開心～


End file.
